Ash and May
by WitChan
Summary: Ash and May spends special together time in May's room. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

"Ash... Oh, Ash..." a naked May said, gripping her left breast while moving it in cirlces, moaning. Also, she thrust her own cunt with her two fingers, pretending that Ash was doing it. She had her eyes closed, too. She did this before, all because she wanted to see Ash again and tell him that she's in love with him. It all started when she first met him, thinking how hot he was. However, she didn't want to share her feelings to him because she's afraid to do so. But now, she's not.

It's been a few years since they last met and it was not here, but in Sinnoh. She was hoping he would come here because she's too lazy to travel to Kanto.

Someone suddenly knocked on May's locked door and asked, "Is something wrong, May?"

"Nothing's wrong, mom..." May replied. It was Caroline, May's mom, that knocked on the door.

"Okay," Caroline said, walking away from the door.

May hated it when Caroline, Norman, her dad, and Max, her little brother, interrupted her fantasies while masturbating. She didn't want to do it outside because it was too dangerous, especially at night. Hoenn's crime rate was so high that most Hoennians were afraid to go outside, even if they have strong Pokemon to defend them.

The next day, May woke up, looking at the ceiling. That didn't last long as she rolled out of her bed, stretching as she smiled. She had a long, wet dream last night and it was about her and Ash getting it on here without being interrupted by her family. They did everything during the dream, including a nice cunt thrusting from Ash. Now she put her clothes and bandana on, the ones she always wear.

As May got out of her room, she headed straight to the kitchen, still smiling. Coming to the kitchen from the living room, Caroline said, "Max, your dad, and I are about to leave, so make sure you lock the doors after you go outside and come back in, okay?"

"Where are you guys going?" May asked.

"You forgot what we told you last week, huh? I hate repeating myself, but here it goes. May, we're going to Sinnoh for a week vacation. Your brother wanted to participate a talent show for the youth, which lasts for seven days," Caroline replied.

"Oh, that! Sorry I forgot about it," May apologized. Her fantasies about her and Ash having sex was the reason she forgot about it.

"It's okay, May. Remember what I said, okay?"

"I will, mom," May said.

As Caroline turned around to head outside, May followed her so she can lock the door. After Caroline walked outside to get inside the car with Max and Norman, May waved good-bye to them. They waved back as Norman drove in reverse to get on the road. Then, he drove away as May closed the door before locking it. Now she skipped her way to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

She opened the refrigerator, grabbing the pair of eggs and bacon out of it. Then, she grabbed a jug of milk to eat some cereal. After that, she closed the refrigerator door and jumped up to grab a box of cereal. It was quicker to get the box of cereal that way instead of using a chair like she always do.

Minutes later, she put her cooked eggs and bacon on her plate along with the toasted bread. Then, she poured the cereal inside her big bowl, then pouring the milk. With that, she was ready to eat breakfast, a nice one.

More minutes later, she gulped the milk down her throat, finishing her breakfast. Someone from outside knocked on the door and it wasn't Max, Caroline, or Norman. It was a trainer that May knew. Also, he had a Pikachu with him.

"I wonder who's knocking at this time?" May said, getting up. As she reached to the living room door, she unlocked it. Then, she opened it, gasping as she saw the boy of her dreams standing next to her. "Ash..." May said, moving back a little to let him and Pikachu in. "What brings you here?" May asked, closing and locking the door.

"I'm here because I want to tell you something. It's important," Ash said. Holding May's hands with his, Ash said, "May, I love you."

"You... You love me!?" May exclaimed, giving Ash a big smile.

"Yes," Ash replied, blushing. He developed a crush on May ever since he laid his eyes on her for the first time. Like May, he was afraid to share his feelings to her. But today, he wasn't.

"There's something you should know, Ash. I'm in love with you," May said.

"May..." Ash said. Then, he attacked her lips with hers, sliding his tongue between May's lips to reach hers. As he did, he french-kissed it, touching one of May's cheeks as they closed their eyes together. May french-kissed her tongue back, moaning with Ash as she dug her hand inside Ash's pants to reach his manhood. Touching it, she used the other hand to grab his ass. Now Ash grabbed her as their french-kiss got intense.

This was the moment May waited for, to make out with Ash like this before doing other sexual things. This wasn't a fantasy, either. It was reality and May loved every second of it. Had the trainers confessed their feelings to one another from the beginning, the two would've had sex in May's room now, or even in Ash's.

After breaking up their kiss, which lasted five minutes, May's grabbed Ash's hand and dragged him to her room. Pikachu followed them. It was obvious to the mouse Pokemon that they're planning on having sex.

Once inside the room, May and Ash removed everything off them, rushing. After exposing each other's naked bodies, Ash climbed on May's bed to lay on it and May followed him. Then, he spread his legs. Mouthing his erected cock, May wrapped her hand on it, closing her eyes again as she began stroking it with two of her fingers ready from the other hand. Speaking of which, she pushed them deep inside Ash's anus, moving them in and out to finger it.

Moaning, Ash said, "Oh, May. That feels so good. Stroke it faster. Finger my ass harder."

Doing as told, May stroking his cock faster, also moving her fingers faster. Like May's stroking and thrusting, Ash enjoyed the noises she was making. Even better, her saliva dripping out of her mouth, touching her hand. Now she looked at him with those beautiful eyes off hers.

"Cutest girl ever," Ash said.

May didn't stop. Ash cock's was something she wanted to taste every second like candy and ice cream. She wonder how his sperm would taste like after his cock ejaculate, but she'll find out.

"I'm about to cum, May..." Ash said.

He did, the sperm smeared inside May's mouth. Letting go of Ash's cock and ass, she tasting his love-goo before swallowing it. "So delicious, your sperm," May said.

"Glad you like it, May. Now let me try your cunt," Ash said.

"Okay, my love," May said, getting on top of Ash's face so he can lick her cunt.

Moving his tongue inside May's cunt, Ash licked it hard, closing his eyes as May moaned again. "Yes," May said, gripping one of her breasts before moving it in circles, loving the feeling from her cunt as Ash swirled his tongue around it. "Keep working that tongue of yours..." May said, now pinching her nipple from the other breasts.

May closed her eyes again, her constant moaning grew louder. She was enjoying this so far and so did Ash. Pikachu, too, enjoyed it like a pervert. The best part about their fun is that Norman, Caroline, and Max weren't here. If so, then there would be issues between the pairs.

Ending her pinching on the nipple, she flickered it like a light switch. Pikachu tried to climbed on the bed to see the action closer, but it was no use. Other than Pikachu, May moved around a little, the tingling inside her went crazy as Ash didn't stop yet.

More licks later, May reached her climax, squirting her love juices inside Ash's mouth. Getting off Ash while calming down, May said, "That's enough licking, Ash..."

"Okay..." Ash said, tasting May's love juices through his mouth. He swallowed it seconds later.

"So how was my cunt, darling?" May asked sweetly.

"Delicious," Ash said. "Mind if you try my ass?"

"Sure, Ash," May replied.

As Ash bent down, May grabbed his ass before mouthing the center of his crack. Then she rimmed his anus, her hand cupping his ball sack as he moaned. "So wet," Ash said, squeezing the blanket.

May was moving her tongue fast. She didn't care how bad Ash's ass taste. All she cared about was making him happy. She can't wait for him to taste hers.

After a few minutes, Ash told May to stop and she did, facing her as May bent down and crawled a little. "Lick it good, Ash," May said.

Sticking his tongue out, Ash went behind May, guiding towards that nice ass of hers. Then, he went deep inside her anus and licked it. "Oh, yeah," May said.

More minutes later, Ash's rimming ended. It lasted long that May's. Now he sat on the bed and May got and spread her legs before sitting on his cock to get fucked in the ass. Getting started, Ash mouthed May's left nipple, grabbing her right breast as he moved it around.

Moaning again, she bounced a little, moving her arm behind Ash's neck. "This feels so good, man..." May said. Ash nodded his head, agreeing with May.

Pikachu finally climbed on top of the bed after a lot of fail attempts. Sadly, it lasted short after May got off Ash and Pikachu looked disappointed.

"Wanna make out again before we do more?" May asked, laying on the bed.

Laying on top of his May, Ash replied, "Yes."

Now they kissed again, closing their eyes together as May grabbed Ash's ass, swirling through his tongue as they moaned. A week without her family being her all day and night would be the best for May since Ash is here and both are having special fun.

The End


End file.
